A Love So Bitter Sweet
by Dally's Stalker
Summary: Warning: M for later chapters. Severus Snape and Lily Evans. 7th year of Hogwarts. They were best friends, but their friendship came to an end. How will Severus get Lily back? Short story, only a few chapters. R&R, please. :D  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

1**A Love So Bitter-Sweet**

**AN: Well, after reading the 7****th**** book, I just had to write this. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters, obviously.**

Seventeen year old Severus Snape sat at the Slytherin table, eating his toast without noticing nor caring about the taste of it. His mind and eyes were set on something else, something far more important to him.

Lily Evans sat at the other end of the Great Hall, chatting and laughing with the bloody Gryffindors. James Potter and Sirius Black sat on either side on Lily, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew across from them.

They were all smiling and chatting, Potter staring at Lily like a love-sick puppy. It was disgusting, really. Well, that's what Severus thought of it.

Indeed, Severus couldn't think of one slightly decent reason for such a beautiful and smart girl as Lily was, to even give the time of day to such a filthy, obnoxious fool that went by the name of Potter.

Severus wished that he could talk to Lily again, but he knew that there was no changing what he had done. He had hurt Lily Evans, his best friend.

His love.

It was true, Severus Snape was undeniably in love with Lily Evans, whom hated him so.

Why, he wondered, oh why had he been so stupid, so hateful?

Lily was protecting him, and in his humiliation and rage, he had called her that unforgivable word.

Mudblood.

He realized that Lily had finally listened to what her friends and her family had all said about him. He was cruel and cold-hearted to everyone.

But not to Lily. Never to Lily.

Not until that fateful day when he had let the word he had never called her slip out of his mouth.

Mudblood.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have hurt the one, single person that mattered to him?

He didn't care what anybody said of thought about him.

Lily was the only one he cared for.

Lily had been the only person that had ever cared about Severus, to be truthful.

She was his only true friend, the only one he could actually talk to.

And he had thrown it all away.

Severus had tried and tried again to beg for Lily's forgiveness, but to no avail.

She wasn't going to put up with him any longer, she had made that clear.

So, Severus Snape sat there, at his house table, eating his toast, and watching the love of his life as she continued to slip away from him.

She was as good as gone form his life now.

But...

Would Severus Snape let go of his love so easily?

I would think not.

...Later on that night...

Lily Evans sat at Gryffindor table and stared down at her plate of food. She wasn't really in the mood to eat her dinner.

In fact, she hadn't really been in the mood to do much of the things that she usually enjoyed.

Lately, when she wasn't talking with James or her other friends, she was usually quiet and feeling quite a bit lonely.

You see, her best friend, Severus, had recently gone off on her and called her a Mudblood.

She was hurt and even heartbroken that a person so dear to her would call her such a retched name.

Lily was a Muggle-born witch, but never had her friend called her that hateful word.

He was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, and the fact that their houses were rivals had put a slight hardship on their friendship.

Severus had made friends with some of his very cruel house-mates. There was no doubt that the first thing they were going to do when they left Hogwarts was serve The Dark Lord.

And as it goes, Severus wasn't too keen to the fact that Lily had befriended James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Severus seemed to think very badly of them, especially James Potter. He always tried to warn her that Potter was no good, that he wanted more than friendship from Lily.

Lily had known that James liked her, but she didn't see why Severus made it out to be a big deal. Sure, James Potter was handsome and popular and friendly, but there was a bit about him that Lily didn't like much.

Lily had hated the fact that James and Severus were always bothering her best friend. Just because he didn't fit in with many people didn't mean James could make a fool of him. Lily was saddened whenever James jinxed poor Severus, and she was always there to defend her long-time friend.

But after the way that Severus Snape hurt Lily Evans, she quite frankly didn't see a single thing wrong with James Potter.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see the young man in question.

"Do you want to come with us up to the Common Room?" asked James with a grin. Next to him was his three friends. They were inseparable.

"No, I think I'm going to go to the library, actually," Lily told him.

James' grin faded slightly as he and his friends headed out of the Great Hall, leaving Lily to herself.

After a few more minutes of sitting and looking uninterested in her plate of food, the flaming redhead left for the library, unaware of the black haired Slytherin watching her every move.

**Okay, there you have it. That's the end of the first chapter. What do you think of it? Share your thoughts, please:)**


	2. Chapter 2

1**A Love So Bitter Sweet**

**AN: Well, here's chapter number 2. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

Severus Snape watched as Lily Evans walked down the vacant corridor. He silently followed her, not quite sure what he would do. Then, suddenly, he ran up from behind and grabbed a hold of the young woman before she had heard him coming.

Lily's screams were muffled by Severus' hand as it was pressed against her mouth. She tried to fight off her attacker, and Severus wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his hold on the wriggling girl.

Severus looked at his surroundings and saw that there were no classrooms in the corridor. He silently cursed himself.

_I wish there was a place I could go so that she couldn't get away from me._

With much shock, the greasy haired boy saw that a door had appeared right before his eyes. Unsure of what was behind the mysterious door, Severus stayed where he stood holding Lily.

After a few moments of wondering what he should do, he struggled to walk himself and the feisty redhead towards the door.

Severus took his hand off of Lily's mouth to open the door and he quickly pushed her in before she could start screaming. He shut the door behind him.

It was dark. So dark that Severus couldn't even see Lily, and Lily couldn't see the door which she had been planning to escape through.

_I wish I could see where I was._

Suddenly light grew among them and they saw that the only things in the room where they. Lily gasped when she saw that Severus had been the one who had attacked her.

"How dare you do this!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, you refused to talk to me, so I–" Severus tried to explain.

"So you what? Decided that kidnaping me and bringing me into this strange room would suddenly make me want to talk to you?" Lily shot back at him.

Severus felt a pang in his heart.

"I had no intention of ever hurting you, Lily. I've tried to apologize so many times. We are supposed to be best friends," Severus told his love with a small voice.

"Best friends don't call their best friends hateful words," Lily said, glaring at the boy before her.

"I'm sorry Lily. Don't you see? It's been killing me all this time that we haven't spoken. I've been paying for what I've done since the second that word came out of my mouth. It's sorry, Lily. I'm so s-sorry"

Lily Evans' glare faded quickly when she saw her friend collapse to his knees, his head bowed and his body trembling. Severus Snape, the boy who seemed to have no emotions, was crying in shame.

Lily forgot all about being angry with Severus. She knelt down beside him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Severus. It's okay. I've missed you dreadfully."

Severus turned his head slightly to look at Lily. Had she forgiven him?

Lily felt her eye lids build up with tears. How could she and her dearest friend have fought for so long?

Lily pulled Severus into a hug and buried her face in the crook of his neck and gripping the back of his robes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. It felt so right to be in each other's arms.

After minutes of sitting there in each other's grasp, Lily lifted her head to look at her friend.

Severus held Lily's cheeks in his hands as he wiped away the fallen tears.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you," he told her.

"I'm sorry for being so angry with you," she said back to him.

They stared into each other's eyes, as if they were boring into each other's minds.

Severus moved closer, so close he could feel the heat radiating off of his love's face. Lily stared at him, unsure of what was happening.

Severus' lips lightly brushed against Lily's before he engulfed her in a passionate kiss.

**Gaaahh! I know, it's super short. Sorry about that. Next chapter shall be coming soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

1**A Love So Bitter Sweet**

_**Warning:**__ This chapter has content for mature readers. Gah, this will so ruin my Virgin Mary act! Haha._

**AN: Oh no! Only 8 more days of WordPerfect left! D': I hope I find the disk for it.. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

After a few minutes, Severus regretfully broke away from Lily.

He stiffened and winced a bit, prepared to receive hell for kissing her.

But Severus Snape was more than surprised by what happened instead.

Lily wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and kissed him hard.

Severus sat there in shock for only a moment, before kissing the girl he had always loved in return.

She grasped a fist-full of his hair and ran her other hand along his chest.

Severus was surprised by Lily's forwardness. He had not suspected any of this to happen.

He never suspected that he would get the only thing he had ever truly desired. Lily Evans, whom he had been in love with from the moment he had laid his young eyes upon her.

He ran his own hands along her back, then let them rest on her hips.

This was his Heaven.

This went on for quite some time before they broke away for air.

The two seventh year students stared at each other, craving more.

"I've always loved you, Lily," Severus told the only person he cared about, the only person that mattered at all.

Lily Evans felt her heart rate quicken and butterflies flutter in her stomach. She smiled at her best friend.

"Oh, Severus, you don't know how long I've waited for those words."

She hugged him tightly, the heat from his body engulfing her.

Severus jumped a little when he noticed that there was now another object occupying their secret room. He was in complete shock.

There was a large bed with elegant curtains and rich, silky sheets in the middle of the room.

"Lily, I didn't wish for... I swear it wasn't–" Severus tried to explain.

The Gryffindor simply smiled and put her finger on Severus' lips, silencing him.

"I know you didn't, Severus. I did," she said seductively as the lights dimmed.

Severus did not question her. How could he?

Instead, he stood up and led Lily to the bed.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, but Lily seemed to be willing to led the way.

She laid in the middle of the bed and beckoned Severus to join her.

Severus, who seemed more than happy to oblige, held his body over Lily's as he continued to snog her.

Lily pulled Severus' sweater vest over his head and worked on the buttons of his shirt. Severus did the same, but he didn't take the time to unbutton Lily's shirt.

Instead, he ripped it opened, and Lily smiled wildly up at him.

It was enough to drive him mad.

He was hungry for her, but he loved her and wanted to make the moment perfect. He wanted to please her.

He kissed her neck and let his hands wonder among her stomach and breasts.

It felt so good, it felt so right.

Lily shivered at his touch, his smooth hands gliding slowly along her body. She loved the way his kissed felt on her bare, untouched skin.

Lily ran her hands along his chest and then his backside, where she let them linger. He groaned at her grasp.

At this point, Severus had to stop himself from shagging Lily's brains out. He was hot and bothered and didn't know how much longer he could take.

Lily gasped when Severus grinded his hips against hers. She gripped his arse and bit her lip a little.

She wanted to feel all of him.

She then moved her hands to work the button and zipper of his pants. She felt him kick off his shoes and socks and his pants too when she got then to his knees.

He tugged her skirt off and slowly pulled down her stockings. Lily bucked her hips, and Severus wanted to jump her bones.

He laid on top of her, only a few items of clothing separated their bare bodies.

Severus struggled with her bra, but it was well worth the wait when his eyes feasted among her.

She was absolutely beautiful, all of her was.

He gently touched her breasts, his thumbs stroking her nipples. Lily gasped.

It felt like Heaven to be touched like this.

He then kissed her breasts, and she loved every second of it.

She wanted more, much more.

And she wanted it now.

She yanked down his draws and looked at him hungrily.

"Take me, Severus," she whispered. Her warm breath tickled his ear.

How could he resist?

Severus ripped her underwear at the sides and threw the wet fabric out of the way.

He thrust into her, a little too roughly, it seemed, for Lily winced in pain and her muscles tightened.

Severus cursed at himself for being too eager. He waited for Lily to relax a little before entering her again, gently this time.

They soon found a rhythm, and Lily bit her lip to yield the moans from escaping her.

"I love you," Severus said in pants. He could tell the end was coming.

"Oh god," Lily said quietly. She couldn't handle it.

"Oooh!" She didn't seem to care anymore. She let her moans come freely. The grew louder as Severus entered her more rapidly.

"Severus..." Lily struggled. She gritted her teeth.

With one last thrust, Severus collapsed on top of Lily, both of them panting wildly,

"_Oh, Severus_..." was the last thing said before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Severus Snape woke up in a sweat and looked around in the darkness.

Upon realization of where he was, he fell back in his bed, his chest rising and falling.

_A dream_, he thought. _Just another dream_.

Not a day went by that Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, didn't think about Lily Potter, the only woman that he had ever loved.

It hurt him so much that they hadn't been on good terms when she was taken from him, from this world.

He would never stop loving her, never.

His love for her stood pure and true from the moment he had seen her to eternity, and even after.

Failing to fall back into his slumber, Severus sat up in his bed, head in hands.

He wiped his eyes, and as soon as he lit the tip of his wand, they automatically traveled to the picture that stood atop his night stand.

There it was, the picture he treasured so.

In the picture was Lily, smiling her brilliant smile at him, her hair shining in the spring sun, her eyes glistening happily.

Snape subconsciously rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

A single tear slowly traveled down his cheek as he stared at Lily who smiled lovingly at him.

"We'll always have that night, my love. We'll always have that night."

_THE END_

**Alas, that is the end. I told you it'd be pretty short. So, did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you thought of it, it really helps me out. A big Thank You to everyone who read this story! **


End file.
